Si nos hubieramos conocido
by jannika1990
Summary: No siempre el destino toma el camino que debería seguir


Bueno me dio por escribir un oneshot de Ranma y Akane. Y quise compartirlo con quien lo quiera leer. Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen ni son invención mía etc…

* * *

><p>Estacionó su auto al lado de una ambulancia, abrió la puerta y bajando de su coche sintió la corriente del viento húmedo que soplaba con fuerza. Ajustó su abrigo largo negro tratando de impedir un poco que el viento helado se cale en sus huesos. Cerró la puerta y miró alrededor, a pesar de que pasaban más de la medianoche, el lugar estaba lleno de policías peinando la zona con perros entrenados y linternas, tratando de encontrar algunas pistas.<p>

Cerca de la orilla del río pudo identificar a su compañero donde se encontraban con otros dos agentes. Caminó hacia él y cuando se acercaba este levantó la mirada haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Y entonces el la vio. Una cremosa piel tan blanca como la nieve. Un cabello tan negro que por el reflejo de la luna hacia ver unos destellos azules. Hermosas piernas tonificadas y largas. Unos ojos de un color café tan profundo que bien podría perderse en ellos. Hermosos labios carnosos que aunque ella no estaba sonriendo él tenía el presentimiento de que podría tener una hermosa sonrisa escondida.

"Que tenemos aquí" preguntó Ranma a su compañero sin apartar la vista de la muchacha

"Hace 1 hora recibimos una llamada alertándonos de lo que ocurría aquí" dijo su compañero, sacando su libreta para leer todas las pistas y datos que tenía hasta el momento

"Según sus identificación su nombre es Tendo Akane 24 años vive en Nerima"

"Akane" Ranma pronunció su nombre con cierto anhelo inexplicable "Alguna pista de cómo llegó aquí?"

"Tal vez los Yakusa o los Tatewuaki, son las mafias más cercanas a estas zonas

Ranma asintió "Quiero una lista de todos los miembros de esas familias, de la familia de la chica incluidos amigos cercanos y su itinerario completo, quiero saber que es lo que hace, los lugares que frecuenta, Lo que hace en su tiempo libre todas esas cosas y avisa a los criminalistas para que empiecen con el levantamiento del cuerpo"

"Si, señor" Su compañero y los dos agentes más jóvenes se alejaron dejándolo solo con la pobre muchacha que yacía acostada sobre la arena en la que la habían abandonado luego de quitarle la vida.

Ranma se acercó más y se agacho para observarla mejor. En verdad que era hermosa y muy joven, tal vez aún ni empezaba a vivir por completo pero ya le habían quitado esa oportunidad.

A él le gustaba deducir las personalidades de las personas, lo había hecho un hábito ya que era de mucha utilidad en su trabajo al momento de interrogar a los sospechosos, pero siempre se sorprendía haciéndolo en la calle, cuando iba caminado, cuando se encontraba en algún restaurante o un bar, alguien que se le cruzaba. Siempre lo hacía.

Y ahora viendo a esta hermosa chica se permitía imaginar que por su rostro de mujer pero que aún tenía un destello de inocencia, era alguien tierno de buen corazón pero tal vez con carácter. Uno que dejaba ver solo a ciertas personas. Alguien sincera que daba todo de sí en algo. Tal vez terca y fuerte. Pero a la vez frágil y de noble sentimientos.

Ranma pasó su dedo por su rostro frío y húmedo por el clima. Tal vez ella pudo haber sido alguien que le hubiera gustado conocer en vida. Que de haberlo hecho, él podía haber protegido incluso hasta amado. Tal vez él pudo haber sido amado por alguien como ella. Y él no se sentiría tan solo como lo ha hecho durante toda su vida. Quizás en otra vida tú y yo nos conocimos y ambos éramos felices.

Pasó su mano sobre sus ojos cerrándolos por última vez. Prometiéndole que encontraría a él o los responsables de su muerte, para que su alma pueda descansar en paz

"Te lo prometo" susurró Ranma sintiendo que personas detrás de él se acercaban…"Akane"

Se levantó y alejándose para que puedan hacer su trabajo dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su coche. Regresaría a su departamento, tenía trabajo que hacer. Resolvería este caso como lo había hecho ya docenas de veces. Y luego seguiría solo como siempre lo había hecho desde que tenía 16. Imaginando que algún día podría encontrar alguien como la chica que dejaba atrás con la esperanza de que le diera a su triste vida un poco de alegría.


End file.
